


Le secret

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On nous a dit que Lugonis avait trouvé Albafica dans un champ de roses. On nous a caché tant de choses…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le secret

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à YourSword (ma bêta-lectrice), qui, je crois, aime me faire souffrir sur mes textes, mais c’est pour la bonne cause.

**_Maintenant, Maison des Poissons_ **

La larme coula sur la joue du Chevalier des Poissons. Ce passé pas si lointain lui revenait en mémoire. Le raz-de-marée des souvenirs emportait son âme, libérait sa peine. La tête dans les mains, il essayait de contenir le flot, tentait de s’accrocher à la déferlante de sentiments qui le submergeait. La colère, l’impuissance, la tristesse et aussi la joie. Tout cela le ravageait.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un babil s’éleva d’un berceau. Une petite main potelée se tendit vers un rayon de soleil reflété dans une goutte d’argent, tentant d’attraper la lumière.

 

* * *

 

**_Plusieurs mois auparavant_ **

L’astre était haut dans le ciel. Les grillons envahissaient l’espace sonore de leur ritournelle, pas un nuage ne semblait vouloir occulter ce soleil de plomb. Chaque pas soulevait un nuage de poussière. Cela ressemblait à une exhalaison de la terre desséchée, comme si chaque mouvement sur elle déclenchait son ultime soupir. Lugonis s’arrêta un instant, épongea la sueur sur son front d’un revers de la main. Il se félicita encore une fois de ne pas s’être encombré de son armure d’or, au grand dam de Sage d’ailleurs. Pour une fois que le Chevalier des Poissons s’accordait un voyage personnel, il avait laissé l’armure dans sa Maison. Après tout, pour quelques semaines, il n’était qu’un voyageur comme un autre. Même si son voyage n’avait rien d’innocent.

Du haut de la colline, il aperçut enfin le but de son périple. La petite masure se pressait contre un bosquet d’oliviers, se blottissant dans la fraîcheur de leur ombre. D’après les rumeurs, cette cabane était la demeure d’une certaine Niobé qui fournissait en substances diverses bon nombre d’alchimistes. Elle était aussi réputée pour ses poisons. Lugonis sourit. C’était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait basé sa vie sur le Sanctuaire, sa mission et le renforcement de son immunité au poison. Tout  ce qui lui était nécessaire, c’était en tous cas ce qu’il croyait, mais la vie prend parfois de drôles de détours.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu’il descendit la butte. Cependant, quelque chose l’intrigua. Il n’y avait plus un seul chant de cigale, plus un bruit à part… ce frôlement dans les broussailles et ce léger sifflement. L’absence de vent lui permit aisément de situer l’animal. Là ! Une feuille bougea à une vingtaine de centimètres de ses pieds. Il se pencha vivement et referma la main sur la créature.

Elle sifflait sa rage, s’enroulait autour de son bras. Ses écailles froides et glissantes contrastaient avec la peau brûlée par le soleil de Lugonis. Il resserra sa prise sur l’animal lorsqu’il dévoila ses crocs. Approchant sa prise de son visage, il vrilla son regard dans le sien et murmura : « On dirait que je suis au bon endroit. Tu es un étonnant chien de garde. »

« Attention ! Elle est venimeuse ! » Une jeune femme apparut devant lui, ôtant doucement le serpent de ses mains. Le Chevalier des Poissons regarda l’animal s’enrouler tel un bracelet vivant autour d’un bras couvert de traces d’anciennes morsures. Il releva son regard et détailla ce personnage. De longs cheveux turquoise tombaient jusqu’aux reins. Un regard dont l’azur semblait être fait à l’image du ciel surplombait quelques taches de rousseur. Un large sourire ajoutait une touche coquine à ce visage. Il dût rester bouche bée, car la jeune femme reprit :

\- « Je suis Niobé. Vous devez faire attention, son poison est assez violent.

\- Niobé ? Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi. »

Un rire secoua la poitrine de la jeune femme.

\- « Les gens s’attendent souvent à une vieille femme un peu sorcière. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir.

\- Pas du tout. Au contraire. C’est une ravissante surprise. A ce qu’on dit, vous pouvez vous procurer de puissants poisons ? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre. Lugonis était intrigué. Son Cosmos lui permettait de déceler quelque chose d’étrange chez cette jeune femme tandis qu’elle le précédait sur le chemin menant à la maisonnette : une quantité phénoménale de venin courait dans ses veines. Il se mélangeait au sang, traversait son corps, faisait palpiter un peu plus vite son cœur. Mais il ne la tuait pas.

 

@->->\--   --<-<-@

Les serpents avaient colonisé la pièce principale. Ils s’entortillaient autour des flacons, reposaient en nid au creux de l’âtre éteint. Dans leur vivarium, des araignées tissaient lentement des motifs savants. Lugonis regarda son visage déformé sur un bocal dans lequel dansaient des méduses colorées. Il tapa doucement du doigt sur le verre, accélérant leur ballet.

« Impressionnant », murmura-t-il tandis qu’elle délogeait un aspic de la table pour y déposer les cafés. Le liquide sombre trembla légèrement dans la tasse lorsqu’elle tira une chaise pour s’asseoir face à lui. Le couvercle d’un panier se souleva lentement livrant le passage à ce que le Chevalier identifia comme un cobra royal. La créature rampante grimpa le long de la chaise pour venir se lover tel un étrange chat sur les genoux et les épaules de son hôte. Caressant négligemment la tête de l’animal, elle fixa le Saint avant de demander :

\- « Que me vaut l’honneur d’une telle visite ?

\- Eh bien », Lugonis fit glisser un papier plié en direction de la jeune femme. « J’aimerais vous acheter ceci. »

Elle tendit les doigts vers le parchemin, le déplia lentement. Un sourire s’esquissa sur son visage tandis qu’elle détaillait la liste.

\- « Vous êtes un connaisseur, Sieur …

\- Lugonis, juste Lugonis. Disons que les poisons sont un peu ma spécialité. »

Avant qu’il ait pu faire un geste, elle lui avait saisi sa main, suivant d’un ongle le tracé d’une veine.

« Intéressant. Je le sens à travers votre peau. » Elle ferma les yeux, sembla humer l’air. « Il est si fort. Votre poison. Sa puissance meurtrière surpasse tout ce que vous me demandez, Lugonis. »

Le Saint retira prestement sa main, tenta de se justifier :

\-  « J’en ai besoin.

\- Je ne demande pas de raison. Tant que vous me payez, vous aurez tout ce qui figure sur cette liste. Seulement, il me faut du temps. Trois. Peut-être quatre jours.

\- Je vois » Lugonis croisa les mains et y appuya son menton. « Y aurait-il une auberge dans le voisinage ?

\-  La prochaine ville est à deux jours de marche, mais moyennant paiement, je peux vous loger dans l’annexe. Si vous promettez d’être gentil avec mes amis. »

Le cobra remonta la tête sur son bras ; l’animal sembla caresser sa peau avant d’y planter brutalement les crocs. Niobé soupira quand le venin pénétra sa chair.

 

@->->\--   --<-<-@

Sous la clarté de la lune, Lugonis détaillait les marques sur le dos de Niobé. Toutes ces morsures sur cette peau si douce, ce corps qu’il avait serré dans ses bras. Il se rappelait parfaitement son souffle si chaud au creux de sa nuque, le frottement de son corps sur le sien. Les murmures tandis qu’il dévorait ses lèvres : « Pas de conséquence. » Sa réponse : « Une nuit ».

Il jeta un œil sur son sac posé au sol. Elle lui avait fourni les poisons, moyennant paiement, comme elle disait. Il sourit dans l’obscurité, entendant presque le son de sa voix. Il n’avait aucune raison de rester. Il n’avait que trop traîné. Les quelques jours s’étaient mués en deux semaines. Il devait se reprendre. Le Sanctuaire l’attendait, sa Maison lui manquait, mais… Il releva la tête, scruta l’astre nocturne. Mais il avait aimé ce répit, cette halte ordinaire. Le rire de Niobé quand elle lui avait expliqué la raison de son immunité. Son air bravache quand elle avait voulu absolument le toucher une seconde fois, sa propre gêne et le baiser qui avait clos toute discussion. En y pensant bien, il aurait pu se contenter de peu de choses, ici. Il aurait cultivé un jardin, peut-être élevé des animaux, souri d’un air entendu à la jeune femme à chaque nouvelle commande qu’on lui aurait fait, aurait appris à mélanger les poisons. Et à la fin de la journée, il aurait embrassé ses lèvres, caressé sa peau. Le jour se serait levé sur leurs corps enlacés, encore et encore.

Il soupira à la lune et secoua la tête. Il avait une mission et ne pouvait pas l’abandonner. Et puis, s’ils apprenaient son existence, la jeune femme deviendrait une proie facile pour les Spectres en tous genres. Il ne serait pas toujours tout près d’elle pour la protéger. Rester, faire sa vie avec elle revenait à la condamner. Il embrassa doucement son épaule. Niobé sourit dans son sommeil. Un sentiment d’intense solitude l’envahit alors qu’il se rhabillait. Il avait trouvé l’être qui le complétait et il devait le quitter. Les regrets lui martelaient le cœur alors qu’il tendait la main vers son sac.

Il n’entendit pas son pendentif tomber au pied du lit.

 

@->->\--   --<-<-@

**_Sanctuaire, ce matin_ **

Lugonis dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers du Sanctuaire. Un Spectre ! Il l’avait ressenti jusqu’aux tréfonds de son corps. Un être infernal approchait de l’enceinte sacrée. Ensuite, une explosion de Cosmos doré avait envahi l’air et la présence sombre avait décliné. Tout semblait sous contrôle, pourtant Sage avait requis sa présence immédiate au poste de garde.

Lorsqu’il arriva à l’entrée du bâtiment, il passa devant Ilias. Les bras croisés, le Lion s’appuyait à l’embrasure de la porte. Sans un mot, il s’écarta pour le laisser passer. Ainsi, c’était lui qui avait abattu cet intrus.

Dès son entrée, Sage s’avança vers lui. L’air grave du Grand Pope lui fit craindre le pire. Y avait-il eu une négligence quelconque ?

«  Lugonis, il faut que tu voies ce Spectre. »

Le Jamirien passa dans l’autre pièce, le Saint le suivit. Toutes les fenêtres avaient été occultées et quelques torches éclairaient faiblement la forme sur la table. La tache sombre sur le sol indiquait la fuite de la vie, dans un goutte à goutte mortel tandis que le sang s’écoulait sur le bois. Un bruit sourd rompit la chanson sanglante quand Ilias referma la porte derrière lui. Le Chevalier des Poissons se retourna, cherchant une réponse dans le regard de son égal. Les yeux bleu-vert ne trahissaient aucune émotion ; ni sympathie, ni reproche non plus. D’un geste de la main, le Lion l’invita à se diriger vers la table.

Lugonis s’approcha lentement. Le Spectre vivait encore. Il voyait nettement sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. La matière sombre du surplis vibrait au rythme de ce souffle. Lugonis se pencha vers l’ennemi mourant. De courtes ailes pendaient de part et d’autre de la table, un heaume aux cornes multiples protégeait le cuir chevelu. Quelques mèches de cheveux dépassaient du Surplis. Cette couleur… Ces taches de rousseur sous la couche de poussière. Le cœur tremblant, à moins que ce ne soit ses mains, il ôta lentement le heaume, provoquant une cascade de soie turquoise. Le casque entre les mains, le Chevalier resta sans réaction. Incrédule, il regardait la jeune femme, puis l’horrible heaume entre ses mains. Ce Spectre. Cet être infâme lui ressemblait tant. Le souvenir d’elle riant aux éclats dans la maisonnette aux serpents, sa petite moue quand elle préparait les poisons. Le nom franchit ses lèvres et déchira le silence pesant de la pièce.

« Niobé ! Niobé ! »

A ce nom, les yeux du Spectre du Basilic s’ouvrirent, révélant les iris à la couleur de ciel. Au prix d’un effort qui la fit grimacer, Niobé leva lentement la main vers la joue du Chevalier et murmura :

« Cela faisait si longtemps que je n’avais plus entendu ce prénom. Je l’avais oublié, Lugonis. »

Le Saint serra la main gantée de noir entre les siennes. Les questions lui enserraient la gorge. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elles renversaient son monde, mélangeaient le passé à ce présent qu’il refusait. Ce n’était pas elle. Pas dans ce surplis, pas sur le point de mourir. Pas elle. Pas Niobé. Il l’avait laissée en sécurité dans sa masure gardée par les serpents. Alors…. « Pourquoi ? » Le mot tomba en même temps qu’une nouvelle goutte de sang sur le sol.

La jeune femme sourit encore, malgré sa respiration de plus en plus ardue. Elle s’agrippa aux doigts de Lugonis, murmura dans un souffle : « Pour Albafica ». Le Spectre desserra l’étreinte, la lumière s’éteignit lentement dans les yeux d’azur.

L’envie d’hurler. De faire trembler les cieux de sa rage, de son chagrin. Cette impression d’avoir le cœur arraché de sa poitrine et piétiné par le destin. A quoi cela avait-il servi de la laisser pour la protéger ? Le Saint se laissa tomber à genoux au pied de la table. Front contre la joue du Spectre, il serrait de toutes ses forces cette main que la vie avait quittée. La pièce tournait autour de lui. Seul ce corps revêtu d’obscurité était son point d’ancrage. Les murs se resserraient. Ils allaient l’enterrer vivant dans sa douleur. Le sang de Niobé imprégnait peu à peu ses vêtements, les larmes de Lugonis coulaient sur le visage aimé, se perdaient dans l’azur des cheveux.

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi prostré avant qu’une main chaude, pleine de vie, ne se pose sur son épaule. Lorsque Lugonis releva la tête vers Ilias, il avait l’impression que les larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur ses joues, marquant chacun de ses regrets dans sa chair. Hagard, il regarda le Lion puis Sage. Ce fut à ce moment qu’il remarqua le paquet de couvertures que le Grand Pope tenait entre ses bras. Les tissus bougeaient et des pleurs ténus semblaient en provenir. Le Chevalier des Poissons se releva lentement et reposa tendrement la main de Niobé sur sa poitrine. Comme hypnotisé par les tissus colorés, il avança lentement vers Sage. L’atmosphère de la salle l’oppressait. Son esprit s’échinait à former des conclusions qui étaient peut-être si hâtives quant à ce que le Grand Pope tenait entre ses bras. Perdu dans son trouble, il retira lentement une étoffe, libérant deux petites mains qui saisirent ses doigts.

Lugonis regardait cet enfant sans bouger. Ce regard bleu identique au sien l’hypnotisait. Plus il le détaillait, plus son cœur s’emballait. Il écarta un peu plus le tissu, découvrant ce pendentif qu’il croyait à jamais perdu. Il se saisit du collier, regarda les flammes jouer sur le métal. Pas de doute, c’était bien le sien. Cette courbure, cette griffe…

« Mon pendentif. »

Sage expliqua :

« Lorsqu’Ilias s’est approché du Spectre, il a remarqué qu’il tenait un paquet bien serré contre lui. »

Le Lion continua : « J’ai écarté le tissu, découvrant l’enfant. Il hurlait et tenait ce pendentif serré entre ses doigts. Je l’ai tout de suite reconnu, Lugonis. » 

Le regard de Lugonis se posa sur l’enfant. Hésitant, il passa ses bras sous ceux de Sage et prit doucement le bambin aux cheveux bleus. Il le serra contre lui. Un froissement accompagna la chute d’une missive prise dans les tissus. Sage se pencha, ramassa l’enveloppe. Le sang en maculait un coin, néanmoins le nom du destinataire était parfaitement lisible. Il regarda le Chevalier des Poissons qui berçait l’enfant : « Lugonis, elle est pour toi. »

 

@->->\--   --<-<-@

**_La lettre_ **

Les mains tremblantes du Chevalier des Poissons refermèrent les feuilles couvertes de l’écriture de Niobé. Il avait lu et relu la missive plusieurs fois, s’imprégnant des phrases. Les mots dansaient dans son esprit, accéléraient la course de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, laissa encore son aimée lui murmurer son histoire.

 

Lugonis,

Cela doit être la quatrième ou cinquième lettre que je tente de t’écrire, mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Les caractères tracés ne me laissent qu’un amer sentiment de déception. Mais le temps m’est compté. Il n’est pas d’exil où nous sommes en sécurité. Comment t’expliquer ? Ai-je le droit de te demander cela ? Le Surplis dit qu’il faut que l’enfant survive, qu’il ne veut pas perdre ce qui a été engendré.

Après cette nuit dans tes bras, je me suis éveillée dans un lit froid. Tellement glacé. Il me semble que le froid de ton absence ne m’a jamais quittée. Même lorsqu’il j’ai revêtu cette armure sombre. Seul le regard clair d’Albafica me réchauffe encore le cœur. Et l’espoir de te revoir. Même rien qu’une fois.

Quelques jours après ton départ, un étrange jeune homme est venu me voir. Il portait un coffre immense couleur des ténèbres sur son dos. Il a dit que j’en aurais besoin. Que cela était un cadeau. Que ce qui était là-dedans saurait me guider.

Le bruit de coffre tombant sur le sol a fait vibrer tout mon corps. Je me suis agenouillée près de lui, j’ai passé les mains sur les gravures serpentines, plongé mon regard dans les orbites de diamant du serpent couronné. Lorsque j’ai relevé la tête, ce jeune homme s’éloignait déjà. Je l’entendais murmurer :  

\- « Cela va être un spectacle si amusant avant la grande représentation. Le Sanctuaire va…

\- Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous en échange ? »

Il s’est alors retourné. J’ai vu dans ses yeux tellement de choses qui s’entrechoquaient. Des temples antiques engloutis par les eaux, des coffrets aux auras mystiques, un cheval ailé et un homme enchainé hurlant sa rage contre son frère. Il a esquissé le geste d’ôter un chapeau, s’est incliné.

« On ne refuse pas un présent de Kairos », a-t-il dit. Et il a éclaté de rire.

J’ai rentré ce coffre, essayé de l’oublier, mais tout m’y ramenait. Son appel me vrillait le crâne. Je ne pouvais m’y soustraire. Je passais les mains sur ses flancs, flattait les serpents noirs. J’oubliais le temps qui passe à ses côtés. Seules importaient ton absence et cette étrange boîte.

Cela faisait quatre semaines que tu étais parti. Alors que j’étais une fois de plus hypnotisée par ce coffre, il s’est lentement ouvert. Le soleil était pourtant haut dans le ciel, mais la pièce s’est obscurcie. La seule clarté semblait venir de cette boîte qui révélait enfin son contenu.

Elle était magnifique, tu sais, cette armure. Obscure comme la plus froide des nuits sans lune, elle était pourtant nimbée d’une vive lumière. Son métal brillait comme l’obsidienne. Je me souviens avoir tendu la main vers elle. Le serpent couronné a relevé la tête. Et puis, je ne sais plus… Un éclair, l’armure qui se colle à ma peau. Tout ce qu’elle me dit. Oh, Lugonis ! Toute cette peine enfermée dans ce Surplis. Mes doigts qui se recouvrent de métal noir, le murmure de sa mémoire, ce qu’elle sait déjà. Je le vois en moi, si petit, si frêle. Je sens son coeur battre à l’unisson du mien. Je me souviens avoir souri quand le heaume aux cornes s’est posé sur ma tête. Ton cadeau. Ton enfant.

Dans les souvenirs de l’armure, j’ai vu ses porteurs précédents. Seuls, semant la mort autour d’eux, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Ils n’arrivaient pas à contrôler son aura empoisonnée. Moi, je sais comment fonctionne le poison, moi je peux la contrôler. En revêtant ce Surplis, j’ai passé un pacte avec lui. Sa protection contre la garantie que, pour une fois, il ressentirait la vie.

J’avais à peine assimilé ce qui m’arrivait qu’un groupe d’hommes, vêtus d’armures semblables à la mienne, approchaient de la maison. Le Surplis a tressailli sur moi, m’a murmuré les mots de commandement quand je leur ai fait face. J’ai attrapé la tête d’un de ces hommes au sol. Il a murmuré avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

« Nous avons failli, Seigneur Hypnos. »

A dater de ce jour, ils m’ont pourchassée sans relâche. Que je me cache dans des grottes, au creux d’un bois, ils me retrouvent toujours. Ils sont toujours plus nombreux à suivre ma piste.

Le temps passait, ma fuite semblait perdue d’avance, mais le Surplis s’arrondissait autour de mon ventre. Je sentais la joie de l’armure de sentir cette vie. Je sais qu’elle fait partie du monde des Ténèbres, mais si Albafica a pu voir le jour, c’est grâce à elle. Elle n’a jamais rompu le pacte, montant la garde alors que les douleurs de l’enfantement me clouaient au sol. Elle m’a montré le chemin vers toi. Demain, j’essaierai d’entrer dans le Sanctuaire. En tant que Spectre, je sais que je cours à ma perte en faisant cela. Mais le temps de la fuite est révolu pour moi. Je dois venir à toi, te remettre ton fils.

J’ai retrouvé ton médaillon au pied de mon lit. Je le confie à notre enfant. Pourvu qu’un Chevalier avisé le découvre. Sinon, tout cela aura été vain.

 

* * *

 

**_Maintenant, poste de garde du Sanctuaire_ **

 

Le Chevalier du Lion hocha la tête en entendant la rumeur qui se propageait dans le Sanctuaire : Lugonis avait trouvé un enfant au milieu de sa roseraie, un enfant que le poison n’atteignait pas.

Il n’appartenait pas au Chevalier du Lion de juger de la décision de Sage, mais il se demandait si le mensonge sur les origines d’Albafica était vraiment nécessaire. Craignait-il les réactions des Saints à l’idée que le Sanctuaire héberge l’enfant d’un Spectre et d’un Chevalier ? Techniquement, Niobé n’était pas un Spectre lorsqu’Albafica avait été conçu. Mais il était évident que personne n’aurait compris qu’un Surplis veuille protéger un enfant et encore moins le fils d’un Chevalier d’Or. Le Jamirien avait fait promettre le secret à Lugonis et Ilias. Même Albafica ne saurait jamais, la légende perdurerait.

Il entra dans la salle où se trouvait le Spectre décédé. Sur la table, reposait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Le visage aux yeux fermés était figé dans un sourire. Un Spectre heureux, pensa Ilias. Soudain, il remarqua le détail qui clochait. Le Surplis ? Où était-il ? Il sortit en trombe du poste de garde.

Il faillit buter sur un gamin hilare qui trimballait sur son dos un coffre sombre. Il se retourna vers le Saint en lui faisant un clin d’œil : « Je me suis bien amusé. Ce fut très divertissant, merci ! » Il disparut dans une envolée de poussière.

 

@->->\--   --<-<-@

**_Maintenant, dans un château suspendu entre ciel et terre._ **

La tasse de thé se posa sur la table avec un bruit mat. Même si rien n’était perceptible à la surface de son visage calme, Hypnos fulminait. Non seulement, cet enfant était né, mais il avait été conduit au Sanctuaire. Face à lui, Thanatos découvrit ses dents : « Tu aurais dû m’écouter, Hypnos. Toutes intrigues n’ont mené à rien. A vouloir te débarrasser de cet enfant, tu n’as fait que le guider vers son destin. Ils seront douze contre nous, finalement. Nous aurons droit à une bonne vieille guerre à l’ancienne. Et nous les écraserons. Ah, le sang de ces insectes sur mes mains ! Cela commence à me manquer. »

 

@->->\--   --<-<-@

**_Maintenant, Maison des Poissons_ **

Le Chevalier des Poissons se pencha sur le berceau au-dessus duquel pendait le pendentif retrouvé. Albafica attrapa ses cheveux, tirant sur la mèche brune pour l’amener à sa bouche. Au creux de son chagrin, Lugonis sourit et passa tendrement la main sur la joue du bambin. Un rire cristallin retentit dans la XIIème Maison quand la joue de l’enfant se colla à celle de son père.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurumada, Teshirogi et moi!!!!!!  
> Inutile de préciser que les héros leur appartiennent, sauf ce Basilic peu conventionnel ^^


End file.
